ElevenWeepingDemon Oneshot
by Almanorek
Summary: Eleven encounters, for lack of a more creative name, a 'weeping demon'. NSFW, contains futanari. Beware.


"Don't blink. Don't even blink. If you blink, you're dead." The memory of his last  
incarnation's words echoed through Eleven's mind, recalled to the surface by the stone statue  
standing in front of him.

Twice now, he had been haunted by statues of angels. Weeping angels, trapped in stone on sight,  
blindingly fast when not observed. They would snap your neck, or transport you back in time,  
whatever they desired. They were indestructible, and unstoppable.

The statue that stood in front of him was not an angel.

The angel was the bringer of judgment and destruction. Its counterpart, a corrupter, a  
succubus, was an entirely different creature. "Not a killer, then. What'll happen if I look  
away from you?" Eleven held one eye shut, alternating, making sure to keep one trained on her.

The statue stood, mostly, as an angel would. Its hands covered its eyes; its head bent forward,  
weeping. Her wings, though, were leathery, ending in narrow, pointed spikes, and her long hair  
hung wildly over her, through which two small horns . The chaste robes of the angels were  
abandoned in favor of tight strips of material, studded at regular intervals. Her chest was  
squeezed tightly by a wrapping of it, accentuating her cleavage, exposing plenty of 'flesh'.  
Further down, a tail grew from her back, snaking its way around her legs, ending in a wide  
spade.

An annoying twinge appeared in Eleven's nose. He tried to wrinkle it, to get rid of it, but it  
quickly developed into a sneeze. His eyes shut for just a moment. In that brief tme, Eleven  
felt something heavy knock into him. He hit the floor, and fell unconscious.

When he awoke, Eleven was confronted with a dark and gloomy world. His eyes had completely lost  
focus, as if some blurry filter had been placed in front of them. A single moving object came  
into view, approaching him closely enough that he could make out a face. The person cooed, "Oh,  
there there, little boy. Don't worry, I've just given you the 'Sight'. We can't move when  
you're watching us, but it's really hard to get the job done without that happening. So, you  
can only see a fraction as well as you used to be able to, but now, we can move. Though it's  
only, in turn, a fraction as quickly as we could."

"And what are you going to do with me? If you wanted me dead, you had more than a chance to do  
the deed."

"Kill you? Oh, no no no." Her voice flowed like a gentle river, calming him against his will.  
"No, we just need to stretch a little, have a workout. It's hard, being stuck in that shell."  
The shape moved closer and Eleven felt the weight of a person on his body. He felt fingers  
slide across his chest gently.

"And what's to stop me from just leaving, then?"

"You won't want to." The shape moved closer, quickly. A burst of pain entered Eleven's neck. He  
slapped a hand to it, applying pressure, but felt no blood.

She was right. Eleven didn't want to leave. This creature was beautiful. Very beautiful. He  
couldn't see it, but he just knew. And there couldn't be any harm in letting her do what she  
wanted. "Yes. Yes, I-I'll stay."

The shape giggled. "Of course you will."

The shape receded. Eleven felt a tugging on his pants, which were quickly removed. "You won't  
be needing these." He felt a thin, cord-like object, her tail, snake around his flaccid member,  
as her hands ran up and down his thighs. The stimulation, combined with the aphrodisiac in his  
veins, caused him to quickly stand to attention. The shape giggled and lowered herself further,  
bringing her head to his waist.

Eleven released a small sound of enjoyment as the shape stuffed his shaft in her mouth. The  
alien anatomy inside proved to be more than a match for him, undulating in tantalizing ways, as  
her tongue wrapped around him, jerking him off within her.

After a minute of this, the shape released, causing Eleven's muscles to relax with a moan. She  
pulled herself back onto his chest, and lowered her groin onto his. His cock slid in easily,  
and was greeted by walls of tiny, writhing tendrils that stroked him as he went in and out of  
her. Powerful, tight muscles gripped him, pulling him upwards with her.

Eleven sat there, complacent, as the shape pulled at him, milked him, engulfed him. He  
occasionally moaned, but heard nothing in return, only the 'shlick' of his member sliding  
through her fluids.

After a few minutes, he felt himself begin to climax. The shape abruptly removed herself from  
him. "Why are you doing that? I wasn't finished."

The shape roughly grabbed Eleven, turning him onto his knees. She slapped his ass, causing a  
numb sting. "Oh, don't worry. I haven't even started." The shape explained herself by entering  
Eleven with a single thrust. Her cock acting the same as her insides, massaging every inch of  
her partner. "Ah, yes, this is what we all live for. Dominance. Control."

She thrusted harder, causing Eleven's elbows to wobble as he struggled to stay up. Her own  
shaft leaked lubrication, allowing her to more easily and more roughly penetrate him. Soon, she  
climaxed, pumping Eleven full of sticky fluids that dripped out of him and formed a puddle on  
the floor. "Oh, that was nice. My first time in three hundred years."

She forcefully rolled him back over onto his stomach. "I suppose I should reward you, though,  
for making me cum." She hoisted herself back onto his needy cock, legs spread out, allowing him  
to fuck her to his hearts content. He obliged, bucking upwards, smacking into her lips.

As his orgasm approached, Eleven noticed his eyes gaining their focus back. As they did, the  
shape's movements slowed. He was relentless, though, arching himself into her as he came. In  
the moment before he did, his vision was restored, revealing a beautiful woman locked forever  
in an expression of sexual bliss. Eleven shot his seed into her in several large bursts. After  
a time, his member had deflated enough for him to remove himself from the permanently whorish  
statue. Making sure to not break eye-contact, and to not sneeze, Eleven returned his pants to  
his waist where they belonged, and left.


End file.
